Silent Ambush
by Meghanav3
Summary: When Lewis escapes from prison, he goes after Olivia again. Only this time he has another plan in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Ambush

**Prologue**

**Summary:** When Lewis escapes from prison, he goes after Olivia again. Only this time he has another plan in mind.

**Characters:** Olivia Benson, Nick Amaro, Amanda Rollins, Fin and more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or its characters.

**Rating:** Not sure. PG-13/R to be on the safe side.

* * *

So this is an idea I have in mind for a new Fan Fiction. it takes place the four month, when Lewis is being rushed to the hospital. The plot is that Lexis escapes (because we all know that is most likely bound to happen.), and goes after Olivia. Only difference is he doesn't go directly at her at first, instead takes out the people around her. That way she's not protected and easier to get to.

Don't know if it's already been done, or it's over done. Kind of like the idea of going it this way, but having issues getting it started. So just throwing out this idea here to see if anyone might interested in reading it. Maybe ask if any writers are interested in the story might want to help out in some way?


	2. The Missing

Silent Ambush

**Prologue**

**Summary:** When Lewis escapes from prison, he goes after Olivia again. Only this time he has another plan in mind.

**Characters:** Olivia Benson, Nick Amaro, Amanda Rollins, Fin and more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or its characters.

**Rating:** Not sure. PG-13/R to be on the safe side.

**Chapter One - "Sweet Escape"**

Lewis escapes

The paramedics along with Dr. Cole rushed down the hallway on their way out the prison with Lewis on a gurney.

"William can you here me? It's Dr. Cole. It's Janis," Dr. Cole said to him. She looked down at him as she ran along side with the gurney.

"I think… I think I had a seizure," Lewis said, almost out of breath. "My heart is racing."

"You're going to make it. We're going to get you out of here just hold on," Dr. Cole said. Lewis closed his eyes and tried to breathe but was having issues. "Say with me it's going to be okay," she said to him. Lewis gripped her hand. He opened one eye to see if she was looking, when he noticed she wasn't he opened both his eyes and just smiled. For he knew he had fooled them and his new chapter would begin.

**Chapter Two - "The Missing"**

Olivia walked into the squad room; she couldn't help but smile when she saw Fin, Amanda and Nick at their desk. It really seemed as if thing where finally getting back to normal. After the year they all have had, a little normalcy is just what they all needed. Olivia walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. Nick looked up and have her a half smile. Olivia then turned and looked at everyone.

"So Brian is trying to be… he's trying to distract me by suggesting we throw a dinner party," Olivia said with a small laugh. "So if you guys aren't busy next weekend, would you please indulge Brian and come?"

"Okay course" Fin said. "Anything for you."

"I'll be there," Amanda said. "Just make sure you have something besides wine and beer?"

"I'll make sure Brian has something besides wine and beer," Olivia said. She then looked over at Nick. "Anything you want, I'll make sure Brian has it."

"I'm actually supposed to have Zara, but you know I would Liv," Nick said to her.

"Are you sure it's next weekend?" Olivia question him as she looked passed him slightly.

"Yeah?" Nick said, almost questioning it.

"This is the last time," a voice said. Everyone then turned to see a women walking in with Nick's daughter Zara.

"Gracie?" Nick said. He got up from his chair and walked over to them.

"I may be a babysitter, but I have a life too. If Maria doesn't not get that then I am sorry I can not continue to watch Zara," Gracie said.

"Hold that thought," Nick said. He then kneeled down to Zara. "Baby why don't you go play with Uncle Fin and Amanda." Zara went rushing off over to Fin and Amanda. Nick then watched as they took her out of the squad room. Once she was got he got back up and face Gracie. Olivia got up from her chair and walked over to them. "Now what is going on?"

"Maria she asked me to watch Zara this weekend, said she would be back on Sunday and it's now Monday," Gracie said. "I love Zara I do, but I have a job interview this morning and if I am late I will not get the job."

"When was the last time you heard from Maria?" Nick asked.

"When she dropped her off Friday afternoon," Gracie said.

"Why was Maria dropping her off with you?" Nick questioned.

"She said a last minute business thing came up," Gracie explained. "She needed me to watch Zara and she would be back on Sunday. She said she would pay me double. When I asked why not talk to Nick, she said he was busy with some case and she didn't want to ruin your weekend plans."

"Go to your interview Gracie, I'll talk to Maria," Nick said.

"I can't keep doing this Nick," Gracie said. "I'm sorry" Gracie then headed out of the squad room. Nick then walked back over to his desk. He picked up his phone and dialed Maria's number.

"Maria it's Nick give me a call when you get this, it's about Zara," Nick said. Once he was done he hung up the phone.

"You okay?" Olivia said as she walked back over to her desk.

"Maria's forgotten to pick up Zara, that isn't like her," Nick said.

"You think something happened to her?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Nick sad. Before Olivia could say another world, Amanda walked over to the two of them.

"Everything okay?" Amanda asked.

"How's Zara?" Olivia asked changed the subject.

"She's good," Amanda said. "But you might want to go catch Fin, he's about to interrogate her."

"Maria's going to love that," Nick said. He got up from his chair and headed off in the direction of the interrogation room. Amanda turned and looked at Olivia.

"Is there something going on we should know about?" Amanda asked.

"Nick left Maria's a voice message," Olivia answered her. "I'm not so sure she'll call back."

"You think Maria's just left Zara and took off?" Amanda asked.

"No, she wouldn't have put Nick through all this trouble just to take off now," Olivia said. "I don't want to jump to conclusions…"

"But you think something's happen?" Amanda said.

"What mother leaves her child with a babysitter for three days?" Olivia said.

"I may be able to contact someone, see if they know anything," Amanda said. "I'm heading out now, I'll give them a call if I hear anything will let you know."

"Yeah let me know," Olivia said.

"If you need me call, Fin knows where I'll be," Amanda said.

"Just know next case we get it's going to you and Fin," Olivia said.

"Got it," Amanda said before heading out of the squad room. In the other direction Nick, Zara and Fin were walking back in.

"You do know Maria will kill me for this right?" Nick said to him.

"It was just a little fun," Fin said.

"Daddy where is mommy?" Zara asked as she tugged on Nick pant leg. Nick leaned over and scooped Zara into his arms.

"That is a good question," Nick said. "Mommy busy with work, but as soon as she's done she's coming right back for you."

"So do I get to stay with you?" Zara asked him.

"Yeah you do," Nick answered. "I know you were supposed to stay with me next weekend, but is it okay if you stay a little earlier then expected?"

"I'm okay with that," Zara said.

"Lets go get your things together and I'll drop you off at your grandmothers," Nick said to her as he put her back on the ground. "Then tonight it will be you and me and we can do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"Like you are about to play some game you are going to hate," Fin said, as Zara rushed off to get her bag.

"Oh be quiet," Nick said. Once Zara was back with Nick, he took a hold of her hand and the two headed out of the squad room. Olivia got up from his desk and walked over to Fin's desk.

"Can you call the local hospitals see if any of them might have gotten a Jane Doe in within the last 72 hours," Olivia asked him.

"You thinking Maria might be hurt," Fin asked her.

"I just want to rule it out," Olivia said. "Just don't tell Nick, not till we have something, Okay."

"You got it," Fin said. Fin then picked up his phone and started making those calls. Olivia walked back over to her desk.


	3. Hold On Tight

**Chapter Two - "Hold One Tight"**

She slowly started to come too, not knowing where she was she tried to move around. A hand tried to calm her down, but she just tries to pull away. She tries to open her eyes but all she sees is blurry images in front of her. She can feel the pain all over her body, but figured out what had happened.

"It's okay," she heard a soft voice said to her. "You're in the hospital now, you are going to be okay." The voice said again to her. She tried to open her mouth to talk, but it felt as if it was wired shut. She continued to toss, hoping something would work. "You need to calm down," the voice said again.

"No," she was finally able to say, but to out slurred.

"It's okay, you're safe now," the voice said. Then she felt a hand take her hand and she stop tossing. "That's right you're safe. You're in the hospital and the doctors are taking good care of you."

"My…." She started to try and say something. The words just wouldn't come out no matter how hard she tried. She knew there was something she needed to know... to remember just couldn't piece it together. She felt as if everything in her head was a jigsaw puzzle that she couldn't put together.

"Don't try to talk," the voice said. "Just rest. I'll be back to check on you later." She felt the hand squeeze her hand before it pulled away. She looked over to see a burry image walking away. She wanted to figure this out but it was all too much for her. So she just closed her eyes instead.

* * *

"Damn it Maria," Nick snapped into his phone. "Please just call me back, I'm getting worried." Nick said into the phone. He put it back on the hook, just as Olivia was walking back over to her desk with coffee.

"Still no word from Maria?" Olivia asked him.

"I've lost track how many times I've called her," Nick said to her.

"I know you said you didn't want use to do anything, but I've been having the guys look into things," Olivia said. "So far they've come up empty handed. In Fin's case that's a good thing."

"You are searching for my missing wife?" Nick asked.

"Nick the last time anyone saw her was Friday, Gracie comes this morning and says Maria's hasn't come back to pick up Zara," Olivia said. "I know you said not too, but Nick Maria is missing. The sooner we report it, the more likely she will be found."

"It's been four days Olivia," Nick said. "If Maria's still alive it's a miracle."

"She's strong Nick," Olivia said. "We'll find her."

"What am I going to tell Zara?" Nick said.

"You don't have to tell her anything yet," Olivia said to her. "Lets do what we can and go from there. We're going to bring Maria home you need to believe that."

"Why didn't she call me?" Nick said.

"Nick come on, you know blaming yourself isn't going to help matters," Olivia said. "Lets just go over what we know."

"You're right," Nick said.

"Come on," Olivia said. She grabbed her coffee and waited for Nick to get up. Once he was up the two headed into the conference room. Olivia and Nick sit down across from each other at the round table. "Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Maria?"

"No," Nick said. "There were a couple of cases here and there I told Maria to watch her back, but that was just me being worried."

"Was she haven't issues with anyone one lately?" Olivia asked.

"Not that I knew of," Nick said. "I think Maria was dating someone new, but I can't be completely sure. We only talked when it came to Zara," Nick said.

"I'll see if I can get Amanda to talk to her co-workers and her family," Olivia said as she got up.

"I know I can't be involved Olivia, but I want to be kept in the loop," Nick said to her.

"I'll do what I can, but if we find her I'll make sure you're the first to know," Olivia said before living. She walked over to Fin's desk. "Have you seen Amanda?"

"No, I'll give her a call," Fin said.

"When you get a hold of her, tell her to see me," Olivia said. "Maria's missing, we are going to need everyone on this."

"I'll make sure all the local ER's have a description of her," Fin said. "And will get a hold of Amanda a.s.a.p." Fin got up from his chair and headed out of the squad room.

"Listen up," Olivia said gathering everyone in the squad room. "Nick's wife Maria is missing, it has already been four days so this is your top priority now. Check hotels, airports, security cameras everything in the city. If anything is found whiter it's a small lead or big you come to me first." Everyone nodded their heads. "Lets get to work."

* * *

She slowly starts to come to again and as she opened her eyes things seemed a little less blurry. She still wasn't sure what was going on, but she did remember she was in the hospital or at least she thought she was. She tried to speak but once again nothing came out. She then started to hit her hand on the metal bed rail. Though things were still blurry she could hear someone coming over.

"I'm right here," the soft voice from before said to her.

"My…" she tried to say, but came out slurred again. "My daughter."

"Daughter?" the soft voice asked.

"Daughter," she said, trying so hard to get the words out. "She's…."

"Was she with her?" the soft voice asked.

"No," she said shaking her head. "No she…."

"She wasn't with you," the soft voice said. "What's her name?"

"Ra…" she started to say, but knew that wasn't right. "ar…"

"Nurse Callie," another voice said. She tried to look to see who it was, but she couldn't gather the strength to left up her head. She then saw the burry image walk away from her.

"There is a cop here asking about Jane Doe's," the other voice said softly. "He gave a description of the women and she matched our Jane here."

"Is he still here?" the soft voice asked.

"I told him we had a possible one, but I wasn't sure if you had gotten a name yet," the other voice had said.

"Whoever did this to her really did a number on her," the soft voice said. "I think she's still having effects from what ever drugs and all the Alcohol she was given. She hasn't said much, but she has mentioned a daughter."

"I'll let the office know, maybe they'll get lucky," the other voice said. She then saw the blurry image walk back over to her.

"We might just have found out who you are," the soft voice said.

"Ma..." she tried to say before she eyes closed again.

* * *

He rushed over to Olivia's desk; need to get there as soon as he possible could. When he reached it Olivia looked up at him.

"My partner went checking some of the local hospitals," he said almost out of breath. "He just called me said there was a possible match on a Jane Doe."

"Is your partner positive?" Olivia asked him.

"He says the nurse he talked to says that she matched Maria's description," he said to her.

"Maria's alive?" they heard Nick's voice say. Olivia and he turned to look at Nick.

"Nick" Olivia said. "We can't be sure this is her, it's just someone who matches her description."

"Then I'm going," Nick said as he walked over to his desk. Olivia got up from hers.

"Nick," Olivia said.

"If it was Cassidy you wouldn't let anyone stop you, I'm going Liv." Nick said.

"Fine, but you stand back and don't say anything," Olivia said. She and Nick grabbed their coats and headed out of the squad room.

* * *

AN: I'm going to try and get a chapter up every week, we'll see how that goes. Still working on the story myself. Like I have said given myself a difficult task, so it's going to be a slow process. Please let me know what you think. Help is always welcome... suggestions, thoughts.


	4. We Fall Down

**Chapter Three - "We Fall Down"**

Olivia and Nick walked into the hospital and up to the main desk. Olivia could see that Nick really just wanted to go searching through the hospital and not wait around for someone to tell him wither or not Maria was here. Olivia knew it wasn't a good idea to have him come, but he was right if it had been Brian she would have insisted on coming along. Once the receptionist noticed Nick and Olivia, Olivia pulled out her badge.

"Sergeant Benson and this is my partner Nick Amaro," Olivia said to her.

"What can I help you with?" the receptionist asked.

"An officer at my precinct talked to one of the nurses about a Jane Doe," Olivia said.

"That would be me," a voice said. Olivia and Nick turned to see a nurse walking towards them. "I mean I was the one who talked to your officer. I'm Susan."

"He said your Jane Doe matched the description of our missing women?" Olivia asked.

"From what he was saying she does," the Susan said.

"Where is she?" Nick said. Olivia could tell he just wanted to see her.

"She's right this way," Susan said. She then leaded them through the hospital down to Jane Doe's room. Nurse Callie was in with the women, checking up on her. Susan stopped outside the door and turned to both of them. "She has been through a rough time."

"How is she right now?" Nick asked.

"Nick why don't you go in and ID our Jane Doe," Olivia said. She knew what the nurse was going to say and was not sure Nick was really ready to hear all this. She could see Nick wanted to say something, but instead headed into the room.

"If you rather I get her doctor to explain everything I can," Susan said.

"If you can tell me then I'd like to hear it," Olivia said.

"I'm going to be honest with you when we found her outside our ER we believed she was another junkie oding. We quickly learned that was not the case and are truly sorry for assuming," Susan said to her. "We found traces of Ketamine in her system along with bruises. There were bruises on her inner thighs, so we performed a rape examine. There was vaginal tearing, but fluids or semen was found. We believe who ever it was used a condom." She continued to explain to Olivia. "She does have rope burns and cuts on her wrists and ankles, we treated those. We are worried about her health right now so we have her admitted and the doctors will be keeping and eye on her."

"Thank you for everything you, the nurses and doctors have done," Olivia said to her. "I would like to have updates on her condition if possible?"

"I can do my best," Susan said.

"Thank you," Olivia said. "My Detectives will be taking over her case."

"Of course I'll make sure your lab get the rape kit," Susan said.

"Thank you," Olivia said, before Susan walked away.

* * *

Nick walked through the door after Olivia had told him to go in and ID the victim, but he knew, he knew it was Maria. As soon as he walked up to the door his heart ached. As he walked into the room and saw her lying there so helpless, he just couldn't hold back his emotions. He hadn't notice the nurse that was tending to her, when she had seen him she smiled.

"You must be related to our Janie here," Callie had said to him. Nick just walked over to her bedside. He wanted to take her hand in his, but she just looked so fragile. He was afraid of what could come from a smile touch. "I'm Callie, I've been looking after her." Nick looked up to see the nurse standing there.

"I'm…. She's…" Nick tried to say, but he was to over come with his emotions. "My…. Wife…"

"She's your wife?" Callie asked?

"Yeah," Nick said. "Is she okay?"

"She's strong," Callie said, slightly avoiding the question. "It may be a while before she wakes up, but she's stable right now."

"Thank you," Nick said to her.

"I'm just doing my job," Callie said. "She did briefly wake up. She was a bit disoriented and asking about her daughter. I just feel I owe it to her to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine, she's with my mother," Nick answered her. "I'll be sure she knows, but again thank you for asking."

"She was just all worried, just wanted to make sure she had some piece of mind," Callie said. "I should be going if you need anything you can hit this button." Callie posted to the button on the wall to call for a nurse or doctor. She then gave Nick a smile before heading out of the room.

"Hey there Maria," Nick started to say as he took a seat on the stool next to her bed. "I don't even know what to say right now. I feel like I should say something, anything that will make this better. I need you to know how sorry I am and that I'm going to be here with you."

"It's not your fault," Nick heard a soft voice say. He turned to see Olivia standing no far from him and the bed.

"Maria should have been able to call on me," Nick said. "I feel like I let her down."

"Nick you didn't do anything," Olivia said to him. She moved closer to him. "We are going to get whoever did this to Maria, I promise you that."

"The nurse didn't tell me anything," Nick said. "I want the truth Liv."

"Nick…" Olivia started to say.

"Please," Nick said.

"She was raped," Olivia said to him. "The nurse told me they found ketamine in her system, which mean…"

"She wouldn't remember," Nick said finishing her sentence.

"We don't know that for sure," Olivia said. "Only time will tell. She maybe be able to ID her attacker. Just got to give her time, but until then you can always call me. Same goes for Maria too."

"Thanks Liv," Nick said. Olivia walked over and planed her hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it gently, he knew she was just letting him know she cared and was there for him. "You should go let them know Maria's been found."

"I will," Olivia said. "She's going to need you Nick." Olivia gave his shoulder another gentle squeeze before walking out of the room.

"And I'm going to be here for you Maria, every step of the way," Nick said to her.

* * *

Once Olivia had left Maria's room she headed out of the hospital and back to her car. She knew she could have just phoned it in and let everyone know that way, but things were different now. She was running the squad and as much as her partner needed someone by his side, she had other obligations. Just as she had reached her car her phoned started to ring. She pulled out her phone as she got into the car.

"Benson," she said into the phone.

"Liv it's Fin," Fin said on the other line. "Amanda's missing.**"**

* * *

**AN: **_this was one of my first time writing a scene like in this character. Hopefully I did okay with it. Still slowly working through the story and chapters. if anyone has any suggestions, advice or would like to see certain things within the story, please let me know._ **  
**


	5. All Is Lost

**Chapter Four - "All Is Lost"**

Amanda slowly began to open her eyes. Her head was pounding and couldn't remember how or why it was hurting so much. As her eyes started to focus, she was able to see where she was. The more she saw where she was the more she realized she didn't know where she was. She tried to move her arms, only realize they were not only above her head but cuffed to the headboard of the bed she was laying in. She tried to move her legs, but they were tied down as well. She tried her hardest to pull at the restraints but they wouldn't budge. She knew she had to find a way out of this, she just wasn't sure how yet. She heard the noise of a door opening and looked over. Only she never expected to see Lewis walking through it.

"Look she's awake," Lewis said as he closed the door and waked into the room more.

"Didn't you learn anything from the last time you kidnapped a cop?" Amanda snapped at him.

"How long do you think before they start looking for you?" Lewis said, clearly ignoring Amanda's comment. "A couple hours? A day or how about four days?" He walks over to the end of the bed. "Or maybe not at all. Maybe they'll think you relapsed again and not even bother looking for you at all. Let you die in the gutter you crawled your way into." Lewis let out a small laugh. "So tell me would anyone really miss you if you were gone?"

"You won't get away with this," Amanda said to him.

"I already have," Lewis said with a laugh. He placed one of his hands on Amanda's leg. She tried to pull away but was stopped by the restraint. Lewis then slowly started to move his hand up her leg. "You and I baby, you're going to have some real fun." Lewis then pulled his hand away from Amanda and walked out of the room. She could only fear what he had in store and knew she needed to find a way out more then ever now.

* * *

"How long?" Olivia said as she walked back into the squad room. She didn't waste anytime between getting the phone call from Fin, to getting back to the precinct.

"Almost 12 hours," Fin answered her. "I talked to her sponsor and he said she had stopped by, but that was the last he's heard from her."

"You checked her apartment…" Olivia started to say.

"Yes and yes," Fin answered. "I've left more messages on her phone, if she heard any of them she'd would have called by now."

"Cutler, Deacon I want you to take a ride down to Atlantic City and stop by all the casino and tracks," Olivia said to them. "Look for any sign of Detective Amanda Rollins and ask round if any one as seen her."

"On it," The two said before heading out.

"Liv," Fin said.

"I hate it as much as you Fin because I know how hard she's been working, but in this case we need to do it," Olivia said. "Because if we put out a missing detective and IAB gets wind that Amanda was just gambling again."

"I know," Fin said.

"Right now we use any and all resources we have to make sure she isn't hiding out somewhere," Olivia said. "I'll make sure the Hospitals are on alert and if it comes back she' no where, then we'll do everything we can to bring her back."

"Just remember we're two short," Fin said.

"We have a whole precinct and a whole department behind us," Olivia told him. "Whoever this is messed with the wrong people."

"If that is an empowering speech, I'm guessing I should come back," a voice said. Olivia and Fin turned to see Cassidy standing not to far from them.

"Brian what are you doing here?" Olivia said walking over to him.

"If this is about Amanda…" Fin started to say.

"I came to pick up Liv," Cassidy said. Olivia could tell Brian had no idea what Fin was talking about, which meant he wasn't here on official business.

"Never mind" Fin said and walked back over to his desk.

"Is something going on?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "First Maria was missing and now Amanda's nowhere to be found," she told him. "I'm not jumping to any conclusions until I know for sure. At the same time…"

"You think something could be wrong" Cassidy said finished her sentence. "Whatever you need to do you do it. I'm here to help."

"Bri you don't have to do that," Olivia said to him.

"But I want too," Cassidy said. "So just let me know what you need."

"Go talk to Fin," Olivia said. "I need to make some phone calls first."

"You go it," Cassidy said to her. "You'll find her." Olivia nodded her head, before walking into Cragen's office. Cassidy walked over to Fin. "I'm guessing Liv doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" Fin asked.

"About Lewis," Cassidy.

"Unless that sick ass bastard is dead, not sure I want to hear it myself," Fin said.

"He escaped from jail a week ago," Cassidy said, trying not to say it too loud. "I got the call today letting Olivia know. I don't think she knows yet and I'm not sure she should know."

"You know he's just going to go right after Liv," Fin said.

"It's been a week and nothing," Cassidy said.

"Unless he's working on something," Fin said. "Lets just hope he's caught."

"Yeah with all this going on, this is the last thing she needs," Cassidy said. "Liv mentioned something about Maria, as if Amaro's ex?"

"Yeah," Fin said. "She dropped her daughter off with the babysitter for the weekend. Babysitter comes in this morning and says Maria's hasn't come to pick up Zara, so she brought her to Nick. After hours of avoiding it Nick finally admits Maria's missing. Actually when I told Olivia Amanda was missing she and Nick were at the hospital looking into a possible Jane Doe for Maria."

"How's Amaro holding up?" Cassidy asked.

"Not good," Fin answered. "Maria's in tough shape. She'll make it, she has Nick with her now."

"What can I do to help?" Cassidy asked.

"Not tell Tucker," Fin said.

"I'm here for Amanda and the squad," Cassidy said.

"Good," Fin said. "I was about to go talk to the tech guys and see if they can get anyone off Amanda's phone."

"Lets go," Cassidy said. Fin and Cassidy headed out of the squad room.

* * *

After a bit since Nick had arrived to the Hospital Maria had been moved from the ER to her own room on one of the upper floors. Nick had since moved from the stool he had once sat in to a chair next to the bed. He just sat there and watched Maria has she slept, hoping she'd open her eyes. Or maybe hoping he'd open his eyes and this would all just be a horrible nightmare, but it wasn't. It was real and he knew Maria was going to need all the support and help she could get. He then noticed her hand starting to move. He moved closer to her, but still kept a small distance away.

"Maria," he said as he noticed her eyes were starting to move. He was hoping she was starting to walk up and not having a nightmare. "Maria its Nick. You're in the hospital," he said to her. He wanted to make sure she knew she was in a safe place.

"Zara," he said her try and whisper, or at least he thought he heard her say it.

"She's fine," Nick said. "She's with my mother." He continued to watch as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey," he said with a small smile.

"Hey," Maria said back to him. "What happened?"

"You're in the hospital," Nick said to her again. "We were kind of hoping you could tell us." Nick could see after he said that she was trying to figure it out, only she wasn't able to.

"I…don't'" Maria said as she started to get over come by emotion. "I don't remember."

"It's okay," Nick said. He had tried to be so careful, but right now he didn't care. He moved over and pulled Maria into his arms. "It's going to be okay," he said as he tried to comfort her as she cried.

* * *

**AN**: So you all get an extra chapter this week, because I finished another one. So decided to not make you wait a whole week to find out what happens to Amanda. Though it will me mentioned, Amanda gambling relapse was dealt with in this version. Remember it takes place in May, when Lewis escapes. So the team caught on, Amanda got help and working on her recovery for some time. She's still working the program, and everyone supports her. As for Nick, that will be dealt with too, how I'm still figuring out. Whither or not it's true, tried to figure in Amanda's gambling addiction. They don't want to waste the nypd time if she's in a casnio, so figured they could make sure she was missing before reporting it. Also kind of went back and forth with the Lewis thing. Chances are Olivia would be told right away he had escaped, but at the same time I don't want her to know yet. Decided to put it in there.


	6. Brave

**Chapter Five - "Brave"**

Amanda slowly to come it, she was finding it hard to keep her eyes opened. She was slowly starting to lose track of time. All she knew was she had to fight against Lewis and what ever he had given her after he had returned the first time. She tired hard to figure out what his game was; after all she done so much digging into his life, yet now of what he was doing was making sense to her. She knew this way there was no fight, there was nothing. That also scared her, because it meant he could do anything to her and she wouldn't remember. She was pulled out her thoughts by the breathe on her neck and the grunting and moaning in her ear. She tried to move, but she just couldn't move her limps. She wanted to stay awake, but t was just becoming too much. She could hear him laughing in her ear as she slowly slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Nick leaned his head back against the wall. It seemed like it had been longer then it was since the doctor had gone in to see Maria. He knew they just needed to check out her, but just being away from her right now wasn't what he needed. She needed someone she could trust and who would be there for her. Someone who could help her figure everything out and not push her father then she wanted to go. He started to wonder if he could be that person or if he was going to be the person who ends up pushing her to far to fast. Then there was the part of him that was still hoping he'd wake up from this and Maria would be in D.C. with Zara and they'd be fighting over who got to see her and when. What he wouldn't give for one of those fights right now. He heard foots steps coming at him, so he looked back down and saw Cassidy standing there.

"Now is not the time," Nick said. Last thing he needed was IAB getting involved.

"I'm here for Olivia," Cassidy said. "Since you're staying with Maria, I told her I'd help out."

"Look the only person Maria is talking to is Olivia or Amanda," Nick said. "So if that is why you are here, you can forget it."

"I'm here just to check on you and Maria," Cassidy said. "Thing are pretty crazy at the precinct and I know Olivia is worried about you two. I figured I'd stop by and give her and update."

"Maria's awake," Nick said. He maybe not be Cassidy's number one fan, but he could tell Cassidy was being sincere and trying to help. "Doctor is in with her now. Right now I don't think she'll remember anything."

"If she does she's got you to help her through it," Cassidy said to him. "I'll be sure to let Olivia know Maria's awake."

"Liv doesn't even know you're here does she?" Nick said. He had noticed Cassidy had been acting a bit strange since the moment he said Maria was awake. "What the hell do you want Cassidy?"

"No Liv doesn't know I'm here," Cassidy said. "I did come to check on you and Maria. I swear on that."

"But?" Nick said waiting for the next part.

"Liv didn't want to bring Maria in to this, but I thought maybe if she had said something to you we could use it. If she doesn't said anything I wasn't going to push it," Cassidy said.

"So you were going to come here and see if Maria remember anything, so you could get some kind of detail since clearly you've got nothing so far. Or maybe no one has told you anything." Nick said. "You do not get to use Maria like that. If she had said anything I would have told Olivia herself."

"Thing have changed Nick," Cassidy said.

"You're going to give me that bull," Nick snapped at him. "Maria has just been through hell and back, and right now what she needs is for people not to try and force her to remember things. I don't care what things have changed, you will not come anywhere near Maria."

"Nick," Cassidy said.

"No," Nick snapped. "Now go." Nick turned away from Cassidy.

"I know you don't want to hear it and I know you are pissed at me but you are going to listen to me," Cassidy said. "Amanda is missing and Lewis has escaped." Nick turned back around to look at Cassidy. He wasn't completely sure he heard Cassidy right. "Olivia doesn't know."

"About Amanda or Lewis?" Nick asked.

"About Lewis," Cassidy said. "Just about all night they have been searching for Amanda. She just never came back and no one has heard from her."

"Why haven't we heard about Lewis?" Nick asked. He was trying to process this all, but his mind kept going back to Lewis.

"I don't know, I just got the call myself," Cassidy said. "I think they were trying to cover their own ass before they told anyone they let him escape."

"How long?" Nick asked.

"About a week," Cassidy said. "I don't know how to tell Liv."

"I should be the last person saying this, but right now it might be better not to tell her," Nick said. "We can tell her and all jump to conclusions that Lewis is behind this, but the truth is this isn't his MO. We keep our eyes opened and make sure Olivia is never alone, but right now we keep this between us."

"Fin knows," Cassidy said.

"Good, he can watch her back," Nick said. "I know we should tell her and she'll hate us for this, but right now with all this going on it's best she doesn't know."

"I am helping with the case," Cassidy said. "With just Fin, I'm not risking anything."

"If this turns out be Lewis, I will kill him," Nick said.

"I think we all will," Cassidy said.

"I'll talk to Maria. Just in the mean time let Liv know she's awake and doing better," Nick said.

"I will," Cassidy said. "I know we don't get along, but if you or Maria need anything Liv and I are here."

"Thanks," Nick said to Cassidy before he headed out. Once Cassidy was gone Nick turned to the wall. He balled his hand into a fist brought it up and punched the wall. This was not the information he needed at this time. Amanda was missing now and Lewis had escaped. Nicked tried to see if he could piece it all together. Maria was kidnapped and now Amanda, it just didn't make sense. Unless Lewis was taking out the people who put him in prison in the first place, but he couldn't have known Maria was in town. Why would he go after Maria and not him? There were just so many unanswered questions and the one person who could answer them couldn't remember. The door to the room then opened and he saw the doctor walk out and he walked over to her.

"Detective Amaro," The doctor started to say.

"You can call me Nick," Nick said to her.

"She is doing well," The doctor said. "I am running some blood tests, we will have them back in a couple hours. While she doesn't seem to remember the last 96 hours, she remembers everything else. I would like to do a CT and MRI just in case. I want to make sure there is no long term damage."

"If I have to sign anything, let me know," Nick said to her. "Do what you need to do."

"I will get you the papers," the doctor said. "You can see her, but just remember she's still dealing with a lot. Don't push her to hard."

"Yeah I know," Nick said. He then watched the doctor walk off before walking about into Maria's room. She was turned to the side away from the door; Nick figured she just wanted to forget everything. He slowly walked over her bedside. He tried to be slow and not startle her. Maria turned to face him; he could see she had been crying.

"I've been trying to go over everything, I just don't get it," Maria said to him.

"Get what?" Nick asked as he sat down in the stool next to her bed.

"Why Brandon would do this?" Maria said.

"Brandon, who's Brandon Maria?" Nick asked. He was half relived she didn't tell him someone who looked like Lewis. Since Cassidy told him he was free, he couldn't help but wonder.

"My co-worker," Maria said. "He came down with me for the big meeting, I don't understand why it was in New York. It was a training seminar and they asked Brandon and I to help out. So with finished up for the night and Brandon was asking me out for drinks. I told him no, he asked why not and I said because I needed to check into the hotel," Maria explained to him. "He's been trying to asking me out for a while, but I'd always turn him down. He said he had room in his and it was all set. Why pay for your own room when we could share a room. I told him no again. Last thing I remember was walking to my car. I knew he had a thing for me, but I never thought he'd do something like this."

"Sometimes people aren't always who you think they are," Nick said to him. "What's his full name? I can have the team talk to him."

"It's Brandon…. Alden," Maria said. "Brandon Alden."

"I will let them know," Nick said to her. "We'll find him. Try and rest."

"You sound like the doctor," Maria said. "I know we've had our fair share of problems, but I'm glad you're here."

"I still love you Maria," Nick said. He reached up and took her hand in his. He expected her to pull it away and was surprised when she didn't. He gave her a small smile. So "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

* * *

**AN**: So again fought with the idea of bring Lewis up, but when I was writing Cassidy in this chapter it only felt right. I love Cassidy, but I kind of feel like he came off as a dick in this chapter. I wasn't trying to do that, it just happened. Just to clarify, Cassidy was more there just to see if Maria remembered anything. If she didn't he wasn't going to be that guy to demand to know what she knew. Plus wanted to try and give Nick and Cassidy a nice moment. Maria remembers something, but is it true or does she just think it is? Maybe just maybe Nick might get to talk to this Brandon, we'll see.


	7. Demons

**Chapter Six - "Demons"**

Nick walked through the doors and right into the squad room. It hadn't been that long since Nick had gotten the call that they found Brandon. He wasn't sure if he wanted it be Brandon more so Maria's didn't have to deal with all the questions or because he really didn't want to find out it really was Lewis. He started to walk towards interrogation when Olivia stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Nick I call you as a courtesy," Olivia said to him. "You need to like Cassidy handle this."

"Why is Cassidy in there? Where is Fin?" Nick snapped.

"Fin is running down a lead on Amanda," Olivia said to him. "He has no connection to Amanda, so Fin is talking to people who knew Brandon to see if maybe we can find something."

"I can get him talking, you just got to let me in there," Nick said.

"You and I both know I can't do that," Olivia said. "The most I can do is let you watch from the captain's office, but I can't let you in there."

"Fine," Nick said. Olivia led him into the captain's office. Nick knew she refused to call it her office. She might be in charge, but she wasn't the captain. Olivia closed the door behind them and the two stood there watching Cassidy as he talked to Brandon.

* * *

"It was one ticket, did you really need to arrest me?" Brandon said.

"Is that what you think this is?" Cassidy asked him. Cassidy had the unopened folder sitting in front of him and he was just letting Brandon try and figure out what he was doing.

"What else could it be?" Brandon said. Cassidy could see him trying to think, then a few second went by and he figured out something. "I know what it is."

"Do you?" Cassidy said.

"It was Maria Grazie wasn't it?" Brandon asked.

"What about Maria Grazie?" Cassidy asked.

"Look I wasn't harassing her," Brandon said. "She made it clear she won't nothing to do with me, I just wanted to apologize. If she thought I was harassing her, I swear I wasn't."

"Why would you think you were harassing her?" Cassidy asked.

"I kept asking her out and trying to get her to go out with me," Brandon said. "Half the time I was only joking around with him. If she went to the cops because of it, I will apologize to her."

"When did you leave this message?" Cassidy asked.

"Sunday night," Brandon said. "She hasn't called back, not surprised."

"Why is that?" Cassidy asked.

"Because she's been avoiding me," Brandon said.

"So where were you this weekend?" Cassidy asked.

"At a training seminar," Brandon said. "One that Maria was supposed to be at too."

"Did she not show up or something?" Cassidy asked. He was hoping Brandon would slip up and say something that could prove he did it. He was getting a lot more then he thought he would have gotten.

"She did, or at least for the first day," Brandon said. "If I knew she was going to pull out, I wouldn't have agreed to it."

"She pulled out?" Cassidy said. He wasn't expecting that one.

"Yeah I got a call Saturday morning telling me that Maria's pulled out of the seminar and gone back to D.C.," Brandon said. "So I had to spend the next two days teaching these people by myself. It was 60 people, do you know how hard that is?"

"So you were at the seminar all weekend alone?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes," Brandon said. "Like I said I had 60 people to tech, but it was just me."

"So when was the last time you saw or spoke to Maria?" Cassidy asked.

"Friday night after the seminar ended for the night," Brandon said. Cassidy could see he was confused and wasn't sure what was going on. "I stuck my foot in my mouth she said no and we walked to her car. That was the last time I saw her. I got the call and then called her Sunday night. I figure if I had to see her on Monday things shouldn't be weird."

"And was it weird you didn't see Maria on Monday?" Cassidy asked.

"No," Brandon asked. "My sister had car trouble, I called in and said I'd work from home. So wasn't in. What is going on?"

"We'll be in contact," Cassidy said before getting up and walking out of the room. Just as he was walking back to the desk, Olivia and Nick came out of the captain's office.

"He's lying." Nick said.

"All we need if the people at the seminar to say he was there the whole time and he's got a solid alibi," Cassidy said.

"Nick he didn't do it," Olivia said.

"He's lying. He could have been with her at night, any time the seminar wasn't going on," Nick said.

"I know you want it to be him, but it's not," Cassidy said.

"She was so sure," Nick said. Cassidy could see Nick really wanted this, not just for Maria, but also because of the other reason. "I'm going to get in contact with the people with ran the seminar and anyone who can place Brandon there."

"Keep me posted," Olivia said, before Cassidy left. "Nick go back to Maria. She needs you; we have this under control here."

"Really? Amanda missing, the one guy we thought kidnapped Maria isn't out guy and …" Nick said before stopping himself.

"And what Nick?" Olivia said.

"It doesn't matter," Nick said. "How do I go back to Maria and tell her she was wrong?"

"It's not easy, but I know you will find the right words," Olivia said. "We will find this guy."

"Before or after he hurt someone else? " Nick snapped.

"I know you are frustrated, but you need to believe we will find him," Olivia said.

"It's a lot easier when it's not someone you care about," Nick said.

"You need to stop beating yourself up," Olivia said. "Maria forgave you for that and you've worked through it. You need to go to Maria and let her know you are there for her and we are going all we can."

"I need to check on Zara," Nick said. He was avoiding talking about this issue.

"I'm sure she's in good hands," Olivia said.

"I need to go," Nick said, before leaving the squad room and precinct.

* * *

Amanda started to come too once again; she was sure by now it had been days. She was so sure she would either have been found by now or he would have killed her. Since she was still alive she knew he meant he wasn't done with her yet. She was slightly thankfully for what ever he had gave her, because there was no pain. She tried to look around the room, but her eyesight was blurry. Though she could see that he wasn't in the room anymore. Her mind started to wonder on whiter or not she would make it out of this.

She couldn't help but think of Fin and all the case they had worked together. He had become one of the best partners she had worked with. Then his mind went to Nick, though they had their rough times they still friends at the end of the day. Then there was Olivia, she was so thankful she got the chance to work with Olivia. Then her mind wondered to Cragen and Munch, Cragen with his wisdom and guidance s and also how he brought her up to New York. Munch with his conspiracy theories and how he seems to always know the right thing to say. Amanda was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a door closing. While she couldn't see him completely she knew he was back in the room. She saw him move closer to her, she then felt the cold metal against her skin and she knew he was a gun. She was sure it was her gun.

"It is a lot more exciting when they are begging to live," Lewis said to her. "How I would love to do that to you, but I'm saving the shock and awe for Detective Benson."

"They'll find you first," Amanda said slurring her works a bit.

"Like I told you, they'll never find me," Lewis said to her. "But they will find you."

"They'll find you," Amanda said again to him.

"Shh," Lewis said bring his free hand up to her mouth. She knew this was it; he was going to kill her and dumb her body somewhere her team could find her. Instead she felt the gun move away from her and his hand moved away. As she slowly slipped back into unconsciousness she felt pain between her legs, hoping death would come quickly as everything went to black.

* * *

Nick walked back into Maria's hospital room after a while of pacing back and forth outside it. He was still trying to come up with a good way to tell her that she was wrong. He wanted more then anything for it to be Brandon and he was starting to realize now because he was starting to believe maybe Lewis did have something to do with this. He knew they should have gotten something back from the lab, but chances were Fin was holding on to it. As he got closer to Maria's bed he noticed she was slowly waking up.

"Hey," Nick said softly. "How you feeling?"

"Good," Maria said. Nick knew it was a lie. "Doctor wants to talk to you, but she said everything looked good."

"That's good," Nick said. He was glad about that, at least it was one less thing she had to deal with. He just couldn't figure out why the doctor wanted to talk to him. "Maria…"

"You found him didn't you?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Nick said. "It wasn't him Maria. He was at the seminar the whole weekend, in fact he was told you went back to D.C."

"How is that possible?" Maria asked. "I never talked to anyone. The last time I talked to my bosses was when I got to New York and before the seminar started on Friday."

"Cassidy is looking into it," Nick said. "If he finds anything he'll let me know."

"So if it was Brandon then who was it?" Maria asked.

"I don't know," Nick said. "I don't want to push, but is there anything else you can remember from that night?"

"Last thing I remember is walking to my car after Brandon walked away…." Maria said. Nick could see she was remembering something.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Brandon walked away," Maria said. "I watched him get into his car so I knew he left before me. As I was going to my car…"

"Its okay just breathe don't push yourself," Nick said to her. He wanted to make sure even if she did remember she was going to push her self to hard to remember all this for him.

"There was an old man, injured man," Maria said. "He was asking for directions. I told him I didn't know where he was going and started back to my car."

"This is good," Nick said. "I'm going to tell Olivia." Nick then started to head to the door.

"Nick wait," Maria said. Nick turned to face her. "He had a cane and a slight hitch when he walked. I can't remember his face."

"It's okay, it's something to go on," Nick said. He gave Maria a small smile before walking out of the room. As he headed down the hallway to call Olivia, Fin and Cassidy to let them know Maria's doctor stopped him.

"Mr. Amaro," the doctor said. Nick stopped and turned to her.

"I told you to call me Nick," Nick said to her.

"I was hoping I could catch you, I wanted to talk to you," the doctor said.

"Maria mentioned it. If you told her she was fine, why do you need to talk to me?" Nick asked her.

"Perhaps we can talk somewhere private?" the doctor said. She then led Nick to the empty room close by to them. She closed the door and turned back to Nick. "You and your wife are separated yes?"

"Yeah," Nick said. He knew he shouldn't be refusing to her as his wife, but right now he didn't care. He was still her emergency contact and she was his.

"Do you know if your wife was seeing anyone?" the doctor asked.

"Months ago, I believe," Nick said.

"I don't know have definitive answers right now, so I don't want to alarm you or Maria," the doctor said.

"You can cut the bull shit," Nick said. "There is only one reason for why you ask about past relationships. How long?"

"I won't know for sure for a couple more days," the doctor said. "I will be monitoring her. We will be keeping her in the hospital a couple more days."

"She doesn't need to know this," Nick said.

"This is why I brought it to you," the doctor said. "I did not want to upset her over something that couple just be nothing."

"So it could just be nothing?" Nick asked.

"It is possible," the doctor said. "Also know in cases like this it's not always effective."

"Just let me know," Nick said.

"I will, I can see you care deeply about her still," the doctor said.

"She's my wife, the mother of my child. I'd die for her," Nick said. "Though we aren't together right now I'll always love her."

"She's lucky to have you," the doctor said. "I'll call you if I have any updates."

"Thank you," Nick said. He then watched the doctor leave, before leaving himself. Instead of calling the precinct, he headed out of the hospital.

* * *

**AN**: So little earlier this week. Since there is no new SVU :(, decided to try and give you some extra chapters. Might not happen, but going to try. Time has gone by, it's been about three days going on four since Maria was found and Amanda went missing. Will admit thing is this story took and interesting turn, so kind of going with the story. Trying to do things to the best of my knowledge and what I can find in research. Hopefully it works.


	8. Say Something

**Chapter Seven - "Say Something"**

"Another dead end," Fin said as he walked back into the precinct. "I swear we're being put on this wild goose chase on purpose."

"I was able to get the number of the person who called Brandon," Cassidy said. "Tech wasn't able to do much with it. Call came from a burn phone, which isn't active anymore."

"We have the witnesses that can put Brandon at the seminar all day?" Olivia asked.

"Yup," Cassidy said. "Check with his Hotel, they have surveillance camera's that are time stamped that put him getting back into the hotel, going up the elevator all at the time Maria was kidnapped."

"No word from Amaro yet," Fin said. "So either Maria doesn't remember anything or he hasn't told her."

"Right now I'm less worried about him," Olivia said. "Maria needs him more, if he finds anything he'll let us know."

"Then we got nothing Liv," Cassidy said.

"We have one thing left," Olivia said. "I am going to give the lab a call and see if they got any hits of the DNA."

"I'll do that," Cassidy said.

"I'm going to go check in with the officer checking the hospitals," Olivia said before walking into the captains off. Once the door was closed Cassidy picked up a folder and brought it over to Fin's desk. He moved Fin to follow him and then two headed down the hall passed the interrogation room door.

"I got this when you were out on the lead, I didn't want Liv to see it," Cassidy said.

"Which means it was Lewis," Fin said.

"Yeah," Cassidy said. "When they found out they wanted to tell her right away, but I was able to convince them not too. Liv finds out about this…"

"I know," Fin said. "I got her back."

"I just hope she doesn't hate us or me for this," Cassidy said.

"At least we know now," Fin said.

"Now the trick is to try and figure out where he is," Cassidy said. "I manage to get an interview with his cellmate. I'm going down to talk to him and the people who let him escape, to see if he might have any ideas where he would go."

"I'm going to take another look at his file," Fin said.

"We'll loop Liv in when we have something concrete," Cassidy said.

"I rather let Liv know about it after he's dead," Fin said.

"You and me both," Cassidy said. "We don't have that option yet. Lets get that option." Fin nodded and the two headed in opposite directions.

* * *

Olivia was just about to head out of the captain's office to see what Cassidy found when he phone went off. She was hoping it was one of the officers she just talked to tell her they found something, even if they hadn't found anything five seconds ago. When she looked at the number, she noticed it was a mercy hospital number. She answered it and brought it up to her ear.

"Sergeant Benson Olivia said.

"Olivia its Maria," the voice on the other end said.

"Maria, is everything okay?" Olivia asked. She remembered he last time Maria called her, Nick was acting out and she was worried about him. She was just glad Nick finally talked to someone about the shooting and focused on getting his life back. While Nick's plan to get his marriage back didn't work out, at least they were trying to be friends again.

"Have you heard from Nick?" Maria said.

"No," Olivia said. "He stopped by yesterday afternoon, but I told him to go back to you."

"He was here last night," Maria said. "He told him it wasn't Brandon and then I told him I remember someone else. He said he was going to tell you, but he never came back. I'm worried Olivia."

"I'm sure he's fine," Olivia said. She knew something had to be up, because this wasn't the Nick she knew.

"I tried calling his cell, but it goes straight to voicemail," Maria said. "I called his mother and I didn't want to worry her so I just asked if he had checked on Zara for me. She said he hadn't, I lied to her and said he must have forgotten. When he gets back from getting food I'll remind him."

"I will go look for him," Olivia said to her. "Don't worry, he's a tough guy."

"He's also the type to do something reckless," Maria said.

"I will get in touch with him and you try and take you mind off it," Olivia said. "Why don't you give your daughter a call, I'm sure she'd love to hear your voice."

"I'm worried I won't know what to say to her," Maria said.

"Don't think about it, just talk to her," Olivia said.

"Thank you Olivia," Maria said.

"Could say just doing my job, but I care about Nick," Olivia said. "He's my partner and I know how much he loves you. I'd do anything for those I care about and love."

"Nick got lucky with you," Maria said.

"No I got lucky," Olivia said. She knew things could have turned out worse, but with Nick and Amanda coming into the precinct they all got lucky. "Now call your daughter and get some rest. I will bring Nick back too you."

"Again thank you," Maria said. Once Maria hung up on the other end, Olivia put her phone back in her pocket. She knew something had to be up, because Nick wouldn't have just taken off like that. She tried to remember things, see if something would jog her memory. She then remember something, a place Nick liked to go. She walked out of the office to her desk. She grabbed her coat and keys and headed out of the precinct.

* * *

Olivia walked down the steps and stopped when she saw Nick. She didn't think she'd be right, but was hoping she would be. There he was. She slowly walked over to him. He was leaning on the fence looking out at the small park and pond that was in front of him. Olivia walked up next to him and leaned on the fence with him.

"Maria called you," Nick said.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "She's worried about you Nick."

"She shouldn't be," Nick said.

"Well when you take off without a word," Olivia started to say. "You can't do that."

"I didn't know how to face her," Nick said. He turned to look at Olivia.

"What happened Nick?" Olivia asked as she turned to face him as well.

"Maria told me the doctor wanted to talk to me, but then she told me about the other guy," Nick said. "I was on my way to tell you when the doctor stopped me. She asked me if Maria had been seeing someone else. I knew… I knew what she was asking. I couldn't go back in there and not tell her. She's been through so much already."

"Are they sure?" Olivia asked.

"She says they don't know for sure, but going to keep an eye on her," Nick said. He then looked back out at the park and pond.

"They could just be speculating," Olivia said. "She's a survivor Nick and she's got you."

"I'm going to support her no matter what," Nick said. He turned back to Olivia. "I just…"

"You don't have to explain it to me," Olivia said. "You're not telling her because you're trying to do what's best for her. If it turns out to be nothing why tell her and risk a set back, where as if it is something you'll be there ready to support and help her through it. I get it."

"I just hope she'll understand," Nick said.

"If you keep avoiding her, she won't," Olivia said. "Like I said Nick she's worried about you."

"I didn't mean to just leave," Nick said as he turned back to look out at the park and pond. "I sat in my car for a while and then ended up driving. I found myself here."

"Because it holds some good memories," Olivia said. "I remember you telling me about this place. You took Zara here all the time before you join us."

"Maria used to love it here," Nick said. "I'd never seen her happier then when she was with Zara and I. I don't know how things changed so much."

"Sometimes unexpected things happen in life," Olivia said. "You either roll with it and keep going, or you let it drag you down. I know for a fact you are not the type to let it drag you down."

"Thanks for looking out for me," Nick said.

"That's what partners do," Olivia said. "Lets get you back to the hospital." Before Nick and live could head back to their cars, Olivia's phone went off. She pulled it out and looked at who was calling. Once it again it said Mercy Hospital, she figured it was Maria seeing if she found Nick yet. "Sergeant Benson."

"This is Nurse Callie, I was on Maria's case before you ID her," Nurse Callie said on the other end of the call.

"Is Maria okay?" Olivia asked.

"She is fine, in fact I have not seen her smiling so much since she woke up," Callie said.

"So what is going on?" Olivia questioned.

"We have your flyer posted of your missing detective," Callie said. "She was just brought in."

"She was found?" Olivia said. She was trying to figure out why no one had called her to let her know Amanda was found.

"She was," Callie said. "I can give you more details in person."

"I'll be right there," Olivia said before hanging up the phone. "They found Amanda."

"Lets go," Nick said. The two headed back to their cars.

* * *

AN: Like I said another chapter for the week. We all know this isn't going to end well for Fin and Cassidy, because Liv is going to be so pissed at them. The Nick and Liv scene didn't come out like I wanted, but still think it's sweet. Not gonna lie, I am a big fan of Nick and Olivia, their friendship, partnership (and in my magical dream world they relationship.) But Amanda's been found? Who found her and why did no one call Liv? (I don't want to beg for reviews, but would really love to know what people think of it.)


	9. Sooner or Later

**Chapter Eight - "Sooner or Later"**

Olivia and Nick rushed into the hospital and straight to the nurse's desk. The moment Olivia heard Amanda was alive and had been found, she needed to see for herself. It's one thing to say it, but it's another to say it. With all these back and forth leads she wasn't going to believe anything till she saw for herself.

"I got a call from Nurse Callie about my detective Amanda Rollins?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sorry…" the nurse at the desk started to say.

"It's okay I got it," a voice interrupted the nurse at the desk. Nurse Callie walked out from behind the desk and over to Olivia and Nick. "Lets go talk somewhere else?" Callie then lead them to the doctors lounge so no one would interrupt them.

"You all about Amanda Rollins," Olivia said.

"Yes, while she didn't have any ID on her, the picture and description you sent over matched this Jane doe to a T," Nurse Callie said.

"Can we see her?" Nick asked.

"Not right now," Nurse Callie said. "She came in with three stab wounds, she was just brought up to surgery not to long ago. When the doctors are done I will make sure they find you."

"If she going to make it?" Olivia asked.

"It's too soon to tell," Nurse Callie said. "Like Maria she was just left outside the hospital. We don't know how long she was out there. The doctors can tell you more."

"She was just left to die in round of a hospital?" Nick said.

"Who ever this is, he's sending a message," Olivia said. "I know stabilizing her was the doctors top priority, but was there any evidence to say she was raped? Or a rape kit done?"

"I wasn't in the room when they were working on her, but I can find someone who was," Nurse Callie said. "They can answer you better. I'm sorry."

"It's okay thank you for all you've done," Olivia said. She then walked away to call Fin about Amanda and to see where he was.

"You haven't checked in with Maria have you?" Nick asked.

"Last I saw she was having a conversation with her daughter," Nurse Callie said. "She couldn't stop smiling. She's doing good."

"Thank you," Nick said.

"You're welcome," Nurse Callie said before leaving the two of them alone. Olivia walked back over to Nick.

"You should go and see her," Olivia said. "I've called Fin, I'll let you know if anything chances with Amanda."

"Maria's most likely resting, I wouldn't want to disturb her," Nick said.

"Nick you can't avoid her forever," Olivia said. "So go." Nick nodded his head and left the doctors lounge.

* * *

"Look I'm going ask you one last time, what do you know," Cassidy asked.

"All I know is the guy was crazy," the prisoner said. "I shouldn't have been put in the same cell as him. He kept saying how he was going to show them, show them all. He wasn't making sense"

"He didn't say anything else?" Cassidy asked.

"He mentioned something about how he was going to start with this one first and then go to this one then take out this one," the prisoner said.

"I need names, or places," Cassidy said.

"He didn't say something, at least not to me," the prisoner said. "Don't think he told anyone else. He did mention something about he had it bad for a detective. That he was going to show her what a real man could do."

"He didn't say the name of the detective?" Cassidy asked.

"Nope," the prisoner said. "And I didn't asked."

"So you know nothing," Cassidy said.

"I do know he faked a seizure to get out of this place," the prisoner said. "I also know someone helped him. I don't know who it was, but I know someone helped him that wheeled him out that day."

"I'm going to need more then that," Cassidy said.

"That's all I know detective," the prisoner said.

"Then we're down here," Cassidy said. He got up from the seat and headed towards the bars to let the guard know he was. The guard came opened the door and two other came in to take the prisoner away.

"Oh one more thing detective," the prisoner said. Cassidy turned to look at him. "You better hold her tight detective, because one wrong move lights out. Lewis sends his regards." Guards then took the prisoner back to his cell and Cassidy headed out of the prison.

* * *

Fin cam racing down the hallway until he found Olivia. As soon as he had gotten the message that Amanda was found he rushed over to the hospital as fast as he could. Once he made his way over to Olivia, she stood up to greet him.

"Where is she?" Fin asked.

"Still in surgery," Olivia said.

"Surgery?" Fin questioned.

"She was stabbed multiple times," Olivia said. "Still waiting for the doctor to come out and talk to me."

"Where and who?" Fin asked.

"She was left at the hospital just like Maria was," Olivia said. "They found her brought her in and from what I know brought her up to surgery."

"So we don't know if he…" Fin started to ask.

"No, but if it's the same person as Maria chances are she was," Olivia said. "Amanda's strong she will make it through this."

"I should have gone with her," Fin said. "I was supposed to go with her, but she changed thing last minute."

"Fin you couldn't have known," Olivia said.

"She's my partner I should have known something was up when she didn't return," Fin said. "She worked so hard for this and now this happens."

"We are going to get who did this," Olivia said.

"Before or after he takes someone else?" Fin said.

"Before," Olivia said.

* * *

Nick slowly walked into Maria's room, the light was dimed and Maria was sleeping. He had this vision in his how this was all going to go down and none of it was going to end well. He sat down in the chair next to the bed just as Maria was slowly started to wake up.

"Hey," Nick said to her.

"Nick," Maria said. "Please don't ever do that again. I nearly scared your mother."

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"Amanda was taken," Nick said to her, knowing this wasn't the reason. "She's been missing for four days now."

"No leads, nothing?" Maria asked.

"I wasn't part of the case, but Cassidy filled me in. Yeah they hadn't gotten a good solid lead," Nick said to her. "When Olivia found me she got a call. Amanda was found, she in surgery now."

"Oh my god," Maria said. "I hope she's okay."

"Olivia said she's keep me informed," Nick said to her. "I'm sorry to tell this all to you. I know it's most likely the last thing you want to hear."

"I just want to know you're okay," Maria said. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Don't shut me out Nick."

"You shouldn't be worrying about me. You don't need to worry about me, you need to focus on you," Nick said.

"Worry about you give me something to do," Maria said. "You know instead of staring at these walls."

"I'm here to star with you," Nick said. Maria let out a small laugh. "I did hear you talked to Zara, how did that go?"

"Better then I thought," Maria said. "She was wondering when I'd be home. I am ever so grateful she's still young. I don't know what I would have said to her."

"Just you are in the hospital, but you are okay," Nick said. "That you'll be home as soon as you can and for her not to worry."

"How can I be okay?" Maria asked.

"Because you are strong," Nick said. "You are one of the strongest people I know Maria, so I know you will be okay."

"I don't feel like that person. I guess it's just going to take some time," Maria said.

"Yeah," Nick said giving her a reassuring smile.

* * *

AN: sorry it wasn't up sooner its been a little crazy. Most likely no extra chapter this week and most likely going back to the once a week. There was going to be one more scene, but I decided to put that in the next chapter. It seemed better to do that, because Cassidy comes back and they find out about Amanda. (Who I'm killing off... wait what? Darn it I gave it away. Sorry everyone.) Nick's going to find out the the real facts, how he's going to handle that?


	10. Not Supposed To Go Like That

**Chapter Nine- "Not Supposed To Go Like That"**

Cassidy rushed down the hallway. He had raced the hospital as fast as he could after he got the message about Amanda. He also got the message from Olivia that didn't sound like she was too happy with him, but he knew this was all worth it in the end. Or he hoped it was going to be. Once he got to the right floor he rushed around till his found Olivia and Fin.

"Any word?" Cassidy asked as he joined them.

"Nothing yet," Olivia said. "The doctor will find us when they're done."

"Amanda's strong she'll pull through," Cassidy said.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "Now what I want to know is where the two you two have been?"

"We've been looking for leads," Cassidy said.

"So what was the reason for the two of you not to answer your phones when I called?" Olivia said.

"We got a little to involved in our leads," Cassidy said trying to come up with a good enough lie. Though he knew Olivia would see right through him and it.

"We got to tell her Cassidy," Fin said.

"Tell me what?" Olivia said.

"I thought we agreed," Cassidy said.

"Amanda's life is hanging in the balance," Fin said.

"I understand that, but this is much bigger then that," Cassidy said. He knew Fin was worried about Amanda, but he knew this wasn't the time or place.

"What is going on?" Olivia snapped at them.

"Family of Amanda Rollins?" a voice said. The all turned to see a doctor standing there.

"I'm Sergeant Benson, I'm her boss. This is her partner Detective Fin Tutola," Olivia said, walking close to the doctor.

"Amanda made it out of surgery fine. She's on her way to recovery now," the doctor said. "Your detective was extremely lucky, the stab wounds could have been fatal."

"She's going to be okay," Fin asked.

"We repaired the damage and stop the bleeding. We expect her to make a full recovery," the doctor said.

"Before she was brought up to surgery where there notes of any other injuries?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but there was no time," the doctor said. "If we had waited any longer then we did, we might not have been having this conversation."

"I understand," Olivia said.

"For what it's worth I would have waited if I could have," the doctor said. "I will have a nurse do the kit, but…"

"I've been here long enough to know," Olivia said. "I do thank you."

"When can we see her?" Fin asked.

"Right now she needs rest, so for now one at a time," the doctor said. "If you need anything, I'll be around."

"Thank you," Olivia said before the doctor walked away.

"I'm going to go fill Nick in," Cassidy said.

"You should go see her Liv," Fin said.

"She's your partner Fin," Olivia said.

"But she's not going anywhere. You should go, I'll wait," Fin said. Olivia then walked away.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done?" Cassidy snapped at Fin.

"We can't keep this from her forever," Fin said. "She's going to find out, either from Amanda or from him. I say it's better she hears it from us. At least she'd be better prepared."

"But she's not going to be," Cassidy said.

"What?" Fin asked.

"I talked to his cellmate. He's been on step a head of us this whole time," Cassidy said. "He knew one of us would come down there. He planed out going after us, not sure if Maria was in that plan, but she is now. He's gone after Amanda now, either he takes the two of us out or he just goes for Liv. Either way this isn't going to end how we want it too."

"They we make it end how we want," Fin said. "We tell Liv. Then she's knows he's out there."

"We should have her from the beginning," Cassidy said.

"We all knew how she's react to that," Fin said.

"We need to tell her. There is a chance Amanda will be telling her when she wakes up," Cassidy said. "I'll talk to Nick and when I get back I'll tell her."

"She's gonna be pissed," Fin said.

"I rather her pissed at me," Cassidy said. "She'll need you and Nick watching her back."

"She'll need you too," Fin said.

"She'll have me," Cassidy said.

"She'll know it was to protect her," Fin said.

"I know, but she won't see it that way right now," Cassidy said. "Keep an eye on her."

"I got her back," Fin said.

"Thanks," Cassidy said before walking away.

Nick watched as Maria slept. He knew it wasn't going to last but was glad she was getting some rest. He then heard a soft knock on the door. He got up from the chair and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Cassidy on the other side.

"Now's not a good time," Nick said softly.

"Can we talk out here?" Cassidy asked.

"Make it quick," Nick said. He then walked out of the room to join Cassidy, making sure to close the door.

"Amanda's been found, she was brought into surgery and she just got out," Cassidy said.

"I was with Liv when she got the call," Nick said. "How Amanda doing?"

"The doctor said she should make a full recovery," Cassidy said.

"That's good," Nick said. "I'm glad she's okay. I'll go and see her a little later. I just can't leave Maria yet."

"She's your priority right now, plus it's only one visitor at a time for Amanda. Liv and Fin are with her now," Cassidy said.

"If that's it, I'm going to go back," Nick said.

"It's not," Cassidy said. "The results came back on Maria's rape kit…It was Lewis."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked. He wanted to badly for this to be a mistake. Lewis had already done so much and now this. He was going to kill him.

"They sent it to another lab so they had the results twice. They didn't want Lewis getting off again in case…" Cassidy started to say.

"His defense decides to say we were just trying to set it up," Nick said. "Some how I don't see that one happening. He brakes out of jail and we would be the ones trying to step him up?"

"The lab was just cover it's basis," Cassidy. "Makes sure this time all the t's were crossed and I's dotted."

"I'm going to find the son of a bitch and kill him myself. So there'll be no need for that," Nick said.

"You don't think Fin and I don't want to go after him?" Cassidy said. "He want after Liv, now he's gone after your ex-wife, almost killed Amanda. Nick this is personal and he's been one step a head of us this whole time."

"He can't be," Nick said.

"He is," Cassidy said. "I talked to his cellmate and he knew one of us would come and talk to him. He told me everything Lewis wanted me to know. That he was planning something, that he had help escaping and that he was going after Olivia."

"So this, Maria and Amanda where all just part of his plan?" Nick said. "He put them all through hell for what? Because he wanted to go after Olivia again?"

"I don't think Maria was ever really a target, just a opportunity that he saw," Cassidy said.

"So you think had she been in D.C. he wouldn't have gone after her?" Nick asked.

"I don't know what to think with Lewis anymore," Cassidy said. "I just hope maybe Amanda can give us some answers."

"Or maybe Maria can," Nick said. He knew Lewis had had Maria for four days, so if there was a chance she remembered anything; maybe just maybe they could find Lewis and stop him.

"I want answers as much as you, but you nearly took my head off when I wanted to talk to Maria," Cassidy said.

"Just keep an eye on Olivia, I'll talk to Maria," Nick said. "I'm going to have to tell her anyways, maybe this will jog her memory."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but just be careful," Cassidy said.

"And you watch your back," Nick said. "If Lewis is trying to get to Olivia, I have no doubt he'll hurt you to get to her. We've never got along and not sure we will, but you've been good through this and Olivia really cares about you. Last thing she needs is to lose you too."

"Thanks man," Cassidy said. "I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"I need to go talk to Maria," Nick said.

"Just remember Liv and I are here," Cassidy said. He then reach up and gave Nick's shoulder a slight squeeze. Nick nodded to him before heading back into Maria's room. She was still resting, something Nick was very grateful for.

* * *

AN: Sorry for such a long wait. As you can see Amanda will be fine. It was just a little joke about the whole killing Amanda, sorry about that one. There was another scene in this, but decided to push it to the next chapter, because it starts whole will Liv learn the whole truth? Also next chapter might be the last one for a while and it's going to be a cliffhanger sorry everyone. Really busy with school, but want to get that one done. That one should hopefully be up by the end of next week.


End file.
